I will love you always
by Etta'sFanfics
Summary: Rin loves sesshomaru and wants to be with him forever, but is it possible? suck at summaries XD


Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me but to Takahashi Rumiko hope you enjoy this fanfic enjoy. And remember, Rate and Review I want to know if this story is good to keep going and if not to stop writing.

Rin was walking around the Kaede's village feeling a bit down, she was about to turn 16 and Sesshomaru-sama still wanted her to stay in the village together with the humans, she wanted to tell him that she still couldn't get along with people; so much that most of the villagers thought she was really strange and others even feared her because they had seen her together with the Dai youkai before. She was determined now! Next time Sesshomaru-sama came to visit she would go away with him, she was already old enough to know what she wanted and no matter how hard she tried humans still frightened her.

Rin was distracted all day thinking about this, until Kaede brought her back to reality at her house_._ "Rin-chan, are you worried about something?" "Not really it's just that I have been thinking..." this was all she managed to reply because if she explained what was really going on inside her mind she would sound selfish and ungrateful, and she didn't want that, after all Kaede-san was one of the only persons Rin was truly fond of.

"You have been thinking about the fact that your sixteen birthday is approaching have you not dear?" Said the old priestess in a sweet caring tone.

Rin gasped in surprise, for she did not expect her desires to be so obvious and also because she wasn't sure if the old woman that was already family to her would be mad when she knew the details of her excitement.

"How did you know Kaede-baasan?" The priestess just smiled gently and patted the girls head softly "It's really obvious child, you wish to go back with Sesshomaru, do you not?"

Rin smiled and nodded and she felt relieved when Kaede smiled too, now the only thing she needed was for her Lord to come soon, she wanted to be with him more than anything else, but she was worried, what was this feeling in her chest?, and why was it that whenever she thought about him she felt restless, she had realized some time ago that she no longer felt the same way about Sesshomaru-sama as she did back when she was a child, she would have to talk with Kagome-san and Sango-san soon, maybe they could help her.

Kaede wished the girl a good night and went to sleep, but Rin felt far from sleepy so she decided to take a walk around the village. It was already dark so not many people were outside their houses and Rin thought it was better like that, she had begun to grow tired of people talking behind her back about her and her Lord and what she probably did to have such a good relationship with a youkai.

Rin reached Kagome's house soon; fire still flickered inside giving some light, and when she peeked inside she saw the priestess arranging medicinal herbs alone, -this might be the only chance I will have to talk with her- she thought and decided to go inside.

"Good night Kagome-san" Said Rin timidly.

"Good night Rin-chan is something the matter?"

"hummm…." Rin mumbled nervously. She was not sure how exactly she should ask, or even if Kagome would understand what she meant, but still, she had to give it a try "well you see, I have decided that next time Sesshomaru-sama comes I will leave with him"

"I see, well that's great for you!" said Kagome in a cheerful tone.

Rin nodded and continued with what she was saying "but, recently I have been feeling weird whenever I think of Sesshomaru-sama, and I don't know why"

Kagome thought for a moment about what the young girl, or better said; woman had said and immediately understood what Rin meant. She started asking question to help the girl realize her own feelings "Weird has in the fact that you admire him more that you did when you were little?"

"Yes" Rin was happy that Kagome understood, this way she wouldn't have to explain much.

Kagome kept asking "Does your heart race when you think of him?"

Rin didn´t hesitate to answer "Yes it does! So much than it hurts"

"And you wish you were able to stay with him forever" this one was not a question, but its answer was probably the most important of all.

"More than anything in the world" Rin said at least, admitting this made her sad because she was fully aware than compared to how long a youkai could live, her existence was very brief.

"Well Rin-chan I think you are in love" Kagome gave the girl a sweet smile, wishing from the bottom of her heart that Rin could be happy, she deserved it.

"In love?"Rin said incredulous "With Sesshomaru-sama?" it was very hard to come to terms with this idea, she said goodbye to Kagome and walked to Kaede's house deep in thought –Am I in love with Sesshomaru-sama?-

"Yes" she finally admitted quietly to herself "I love him with all my heart"

Finally she reached the house, she entered quietly in order to not wake up Kaede, she lied in her little bed unable to sleep due to shock, now that she knew she loved her lord she began to wonder why it had taken so long for her to realize, finally fatigue took the best from her and she started to drift into unconsciousness a thought stuck in her mind –I will love you always, no matter what and even if you cannot love me back-.

**Well this is it for now tell me what you think and I'll post chapter 2**


End file.
